The ongoing development of data networks often involves incorporating new functionality, improving connectivity and enabling local administrative customization using both previously deployed equipment and newly provisioned networking equipment. As a result, typical data networks, from local area networks (LANs) to virtual LANs and wide area networks (WANs), often include an amalgamation of various types of networking equipment. For example, a typical LAN often includes equipment from various vendors, equipment that is operable in accordance with particular standards, and equipment of different generations.
One type of equipment is configured to operate in coordination with a hosted network management system provided by the equipment vendor. The vendor-provided hosted network management system provides services and remote management, by way of new or updated configuration data and instructions to compliant devices. However, providing hosted services and management to compliant devices operating within customized private data networks presents a number of challenges. Compliant devices of this type rely on regularly receiving new or updated configuration data and instructions that are provided by the hosted network management system. At the same time, a private network that has been customized in particular performance areas can be disrupted by configuration pushes from the hosted network management system to compliant devices included in the private network. As a result, configuration pushes can cause connectivity and service failures within the private network. Additionally, compliant devices are also sometimes configured to pull new or updated configuration data and instructions from the hosted network management system in a variety of circumstances. Configuration pulls of this type can bypass local control mechanisms when compliant devices reboot or have been newly provisioned within the private network. Thus, similar to vendor-initiated pushes, pulls (or fetches) of new or updated configuration data and instructions can cause connectivity and service failures in the private network.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.